Vampire hotel
by dangerpronediva
Summary: The gang go to help Daphne's cousin. Her hotel is being haunted by a mysterious vampire....Read and Review. FINAL TWO CHAPTERS UP! ALL IS REVEALED!
1. Introduction

**AN:** I do not own Scooby-doo or any of the related characters, unfortunately, they belong to someone else - Hannah Barbera or Warner Bros.

**Introduction**

The manageress of the Hotel Salavant slowly made her way around the hotel, checking each room and switching off the lights. When something outside caught her eye. She looked out of the window and saw a tall dark figure moving surreptitiously across the courtyard. Suddenly the figure changed into a bat. Not believing what she had just seen the manageress blinked and looked back out of the window. The courtyard was empty, the figure and the bat had vanished! Dismissing what had just happened the manageress continued with her rounds.

"Like are we there yet? Scoob' and I are starved!"

"Don't worry, Shag, we are about twenty minutes away from the hotel." Said Fred, "By the way, Daph, why did your cousin want us to come and help her so desperately?"

"Well she said it started about a month ago, when she was doing her nightly rounds. Apparently she saw a 'vampire' in her hotel courtyard, and since then this vampire has been turning up almost every night and scaring away all of her guests. So she phoned me and asked if Mystery Inc. could help her." Explained Daphne.

"Like zoinks! A vampire!" Cried Shaggy, "You know, I think I saw a small motel back there with a diner, perhaps we could turn the van around and go stay there Fred?"

"Reah, reah!" Agreed Scooby, "Rurn rack, rease Red!"

"No you guys, Daphne's cousin has asked us for help so Mystery Inc are going to help her." Said Velma firmly.

Scooby and Shaggy fell silent as the Mystery Machine approached the Hotel Salavant; Daphne's cousin was waiting on the steps to greet them.

"Hiya Daphne! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Louise. How are you?" Replied Daphne

"Worn-out, but apart from that I'm fine. So are you going to introduce me to the gang?" Said Louise

"Louise, this is Velma." Said Daphne

"Hi, Ms. Blake." Said Velma amiably

"Hi Velma, and please call me Louise."

"This is Shaggy, and this is Scooby." Said Daphne

"Like Louise, when's dinner? Scooby and I are famished!" Cried Shaggy, Louise laughed.

"And finally, this is my boyfriend Fred." Said Daphne, blushing slightly.

"Well then gang. Come on in! If you just leave your luggage in the reception, our porter will take them up to your rooms." Said Louise cheerfully.

The gang brought in their luggage and left it in the reception and then followed Louise down to the kitchens. Dinner was laid out on the table ready to be eaten. Scooby and Shaggy sat down with a yell of delight and began to eat ravenously. The others laughed at Louise's shocked expression.

"Don't worry about those two. They are only interested in their stomachs!" Daphne said, "Now let's get down to business. You say this 'vampire' appeared about a month ago."

"Yes. I saw something moving around late at night in the courtyard. I watched it moving around and then it changed into a bat and it must've flown off because next time I looked it was gone." Louise hesitated, "Daphne, did Uncle Thomas ever tell you that old legend about the Blakes?" Asked Louise

"Jeepers! Yes! You don't really think it's true?" Cried Daphne shocked

"Well it could be…" Began Louise

"Would someone mind filling the rest of us in?" Said Velma

"Well a few months ago, when Louise first took over the hotel, the previous owner, Uncle Thomas, told us this old legend about the Blake family. Every three generations a ghost vampire is supposed to return to the world of the living and claim the life of a member of the family. That member of the family is then supposed to remain a vampire for eternity. But surely that's not true! I mean I don't believe it." Said Daphne

"Wow! Daph why didn't you tell us this?" Asked Fred

"I didn't say anything because I don't believe in that old legend. I mean Uncle Thomas was a big practical joker." Said Daphne

"Well it sounds like we are up to our necks in another mystery guys." Said Fred

"Yeah, but we can't do anything now apart from go to our rooms and see if this vampire turns up." Said Velma.

Louise showed the gang to their rooms and they all climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly. No vampire appeared that night, so the gang had a long rest. But when would the vampire be back?


	2. Chapter 1 Fred's POV

**A/N:** Scooby Doo and all related characters do not belong to me, this is a just for fun story.

****

**Fred **

"Morning! I hope you slept well. Here's your breakfast!" Said a jolly sing-song voice.

I opened my eyes and saw a cheery, middle aged woman carrying a tray, opening my curtains.

"What? Who? What?" I said groggily

"It's time to get up. I'm Flo, I'm employed by Ms. Blake." Said Flo answering my questions.

When I had woken up properly eaten some breakfast and got dressed; I went into Shaggy and Scooby's room, where I found those two eating, as usual.

"Morning guys! I see you are tucking in to your food. Are the girls up?" I said.

"Like I dunno, Fred. We have only just been woken up by Flo' she's way-cool!" Said Shaggy, "Like why don't you go see if Velma and Daphne are up, Scoob' and I'll like stay here and eat!"

I left Shaggy and Scooby to finish their breakfast. I walked across the corridor and knocked on Daph's door.

"Who is it?" She called

"It's Fred." I replied

"Come in!" She said.

I went in and I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where are you?" I shouted

"I'm in the bathroom. Wait a minute, I'm just dressing, I'll be out in a sec!" She called back

I sat down on her bed and waited. A few seconds later, Daph came out of the bathroom. She smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning! Did you get visited by any vampires last night?" She said with a smile.

"Nope. What about you." I replied

"If I had been, you would've known about it! Any vampires bite me and you'll be the first one I come after!" She lunged at me laughing, "Shall we go and sort out what we are going to do today?"

We joined the others downstairs, and began to discuss the new case.

"Well I'd like to take a look at the places where the vampire has been sighted." Said Velma, "Louise, are we the only guests here?"

"No. There is a small group of tourists due to arrive today or tomorrow, and there is Professor James, a group of students, Mr and Mrs McDawley, and Mrs. Fleur. Oh yes, and Mr and Mrs. Jackson, they are regulars here. All my other guests were scared away by the vampire." Said Louise

"Well I think that we should speak to the guests, and check out all of the rooms. Velma, do you want anyone to come with you?" I said.

"Well, Louise if you aren't too busy, I'd like it if you could show me all the places the vampire has sighted." Said Velma

"No I'm not busy. Let's get to work!" Said Louise. And she and Velma went off together to search for clues. That left Shag, Scoob', Daph and me.

"Like Fred, do we have to do any searching, or ghost chasing?" Questioned Shaggy

"Reah, ro rampires!" Said Scooby

"Well ok then, you two can interview the guests. Ask them if they have seen the vampire, and if he said anything. Things like that." Said Daph, "Freddie and I'll check the grounds and rooms for anything suspicious."

We left Shaggy and Scooby to go and interview the guests. The first thing Daph and I did was check the rooms. We didn't exactly know what to look for because we had no definite leads. We just checked for anything out of place or suspicious.

"Hey, Freddie! Look at this." Cried Daph, "I found something, paper. It looks like it's from a book."

I had a look at the paper. Daph was right. It looked like it had been ripped out of a book. I looked and saw that it contained a family tree of some sort.

"Well, perhaps we can find out more in the office. It's full of books." I said.

So Daph and I went down to the office and began searching through the books, sure enough I found a book with a page missing.

"Hey, Daph! I found it!" I said. "The loose page comes from a book containing your family tree. Someone has been trying to trace the family history for some reason."

On closer inspection of the loose page I saw it contained Daph's name and Louise's name. Both of the names were ringed in red. Suspicious. I decided not to tell Daph about this, I don't know why, but a gut feeling told me this was a bad thing. I remembered what Daph had told us last night; the red rings could have something to do with that legend and the third generation.

"Let's go and find Velma, Louise, Shaggy and Scooby and see if they have found anything interesting. C'mon." I said.


	3. Chapter 2 Daphne's POV

A/N: I do not own Scooby-doo or his friends, they are the property of someone else.

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! **Teardrops and Roses** i always like to see new stories on here! **E. Night** here are some more chapters for you to read.

**Daphne **

Freddie and I went and found Velma, Louise, Shaggy and Scooby and reported to them what we had found. Velma had also found something.

"When I examined the places where the vampire had been seen I found traces of oil on the carpet. I found this in every place Louise took me."

"Well Scooby and I like spoke to the Professor and also to Mrs. Fleur, but we couldn't find the other guests. Both the Prof. and Mrs Fleur have seen the vampire and they both said that he was like tall, with fangs, white face. They also said he like changed into a bat and flew off." Said Shaggy, "So can we like leave now?"

"Why do you want to leave?" Asked Louise

"Because us chickens here don't dig vampires." Said Shaggy.

"Shaggy, Scooby. What other stuff did the guests tell you about the vampire?" I asked

Shaggy and Scooby then told Louise and me everything that was said during the interview. I looked over to the other side of the room, where Freddie and Velma were talking together in low tones. They seemed fascinated by the piece of paper I found earlier. Weird.

"Like Fred, Velma! What are you two doing over there so secretly?" Shouted Shaggy

"We are examining this page that Daphne found earlier. That's all." Said Velma, "Daphne. You said that the old legend wasn't true?"

"Well I never heard anything about it until Uncle Thomas told me a few years ago so I just don't believe it. Why?" I said

"Well, this piece of paper is from your family tree, and your name and Louise's name are on it. According to this, your generation is the third generation." Said Freddie

"What?" Cried Louise, "You don't mean that the ghost vampire has returned to claim either Daphne or me?"

"Louise!" I said, "Calm down! The legend is phoney! I mean you don't really believe it do you?"

"Well yes I do believe it. Look at all the stuff that has been happening. The vampire turning up. Vampires don't just pop up for no reason! If, like the family tree suggests, we are the cursed generation then that vampire is here to claim one of us." Said Louise

"Well look you two. Whether the legend is true or not, no vampire is gonna 'get you'." Said Velma.

We spent the rest of the day talking to the guests and searching the grounds, but we found nothing. We were having really good luck! So far we only have two clues, well three if you count the legend, and they don't even fit together. A page, containing my family tree, torn out from a book, and traces of oil on the carpet.

That evening Freddie and I went for a walk around the hotel grounds.

"So you really don't believe that legend?" He asked

"No. Like I told you, Uncle Thomas was a big practical joker." I replied

"Well your cousin believes it. Especially now. I don't think that this is sheer coincidence." Said Freddie

"What, so you believe it?" I asked dubiously

"Well I just think it is a bit weird, the vampire turning up, you being the third generation and all." He said

"Yeah I suppose it is weird. So if Louise and I are the cursed generation, that vampire is here to claim either me or her." I said broodingly

"So we have two jobs on our hands now. Protecting you and Louise from the vampire and solving this mystery." Said Freddie

"I don't need protecting! If any vampire tries to bite me they will regret it!" I said ferociously

"You really are living up to your nickname." Said Freddie, "First all that business with Sam Donalds and his gang in the summer break and now this curse of the ghost vampire trying to claim either you or your cousin. You really are 'danger-prone Daphne'" He laughed

"Please, don't remind me of the summer break! It was a nightmare! That's why I decided to take up self defence, just in case anything like that happened again." I shuddered.

Freddie didn't say anything; he just put his arm around me and hugged me. We carried on walking. We walked around the grounds for about two hours. It was dark when we decided to go back inside. We joined the others in the sitting room and played cards for a while.

"Louise, I think you and Daph should sleep in the same room tonight." Said Freddie

"I agree." Said Velma, "The vampire could come tonight and well, we don't want to lose one of you. If you two sleep in Shaggy and Scooby's room, which has two single beds."

"Like there's a small problem with that Velma." Said Shaggy,

"Oh, and what's that?" Questioned Velma

"Like where are Scoob' and I supposed to sleep?" Replied Shaggy

"Simple. In Daph's room." Said Freddie

"Like no way, man! The vampire could come!" Shouted Shaggy

"Exactly. If the vampire does come, then he won't be able to get Daphne or Louise because he won't know where they are. All he will get are a couple of chickens in a bed!" Said Velma, "If you say yes, you'll get two Scooby Snax each." She added.

"Like ok then!" Said Shaggy instantaneously.

"Reah, re ro!" Said Scooby.

We stayed down in the sitting room for a while and told Louise about some of our previous cases, she listened enthralled,

"So, Daphne, you are saying that you fell three storeys and Fred caught you at the before you hit the ground!" She said incredulously

"Yep. It was on the news and in the papers and on the radios. Didn't you hear any of it?" Said Freddie

"Now you mention it yes I do remember it. Is that why you took up self defence, Daphne?" She replied

"Yeah. Just in case. Yawn! Wow I'm tired! Shall we turn in for the night?" I said

The rest of the gang agreed. We all went upstairs and got ready for bed. Scooby and Shaggy went into my room and Louise and I went into theirs.

"Like goodnight guys!" Said Shaggy

"Roodnight!" Said Scooby.

Louise and I climbed into bed and I turned off the lights.

"Daphne." Said Louise, "You don't think Uncle Thomas was telling the truth when he told us that legend?"

"No." I replied, "He probably just made it up to give us a fright, you know what Uncle Thomas was like. It's a load of rubbish. Goodnight."

All the same, it wasn't a comforting thought. If the legend really was true then the ghost vampire has really returned from the dead. But that's just a load of rubbish. And anyway I know karate; no vampire will wanna mess with me. No vampire will come and try to 'claim' my life! The legend isn't true… I hope!


	4. Chapter 3 Velma's POV

A/N: I do not own Scooby-doo. This is a just for fun story Velma 

Well so far there is no sign of the vampire, and it's one-thirty in the morning! I think I'd better get some rest, Looks like the vampire is a no-show again! Oh well. I settled down and fell asleep. I don't think I had been asleep long, before I was a woken by a piercing scream. I jumped out of bed, pulled my sweater on over my pyjamas, and hurried out onto the landing. I bumped into Fred.

"Who screamed?" He asked breathlessly. His question was answered by a second scream from the room where Daphne and Louise were sleeping! Shaggy and Scooby came running out of their room looking scared. All four of us burst into Daphne and Louise's room and found Louise hiding in a corner, and Daphne sitting up in bed, looking white, clutching her neck.

"Jinkies! Let me guess, the vampire showed up?" I said

"Yeah!" Cried Louise shakily

"He was reaching for my neck! He was going to bite me! He would've done if Louise hadn't of screamed and woken me up! I woke up and saw tall, pale and creepy leaning over my bed, fangs bared, about to bite my neck!" Said Daphne fearfully

"Louise." I said, "What woke you up?"

"Well I felt a gust of cold air and woke up to see that thing bending over Daphne's bed. I screamed and the vampire turned around, so I ran across the room and screamed for help, then Daphne woke up and you guys came in!" Said Louise

"Well the vampire is back. Daph I think your Uncle Thomas was telling the truth. Or that's how it seems. That vampire is back to get one of you two." Said Fred

"Hold on a minute!" I cried, suddenly realising something, "Daphne's real room is across the corridor. Louise's room is downstairs. How did the vampire know that those two would be in the same room tonight? And how did the vampire know exactly which room to go to? I'm not sure that you're right Fred. I don't think that the legend is true." I said thoughtfully.

"There's something funny going on here." Fred said pensively.

"Well why aren't we laughing?" Said Daphne uneasily.

After that Shaggy and Scooby went back to bed, but Fred, Daphne Louise and I went downstairs and got some spare mattresses and brought them upstairs. Daphne took one and set up a camp bed in Fred's room and Louise came and set up a camp bed in my room.

Louise fell asleep quickly but I lay awake thinking. How had the vampire known what room to go to? We had only arranged it a few hours ago in the sitting room…Hold on! The sitting room! Some of the guests were in there with us last night. That means the guests that were with us last night are suspects. Well there's not much I can do about it now. It will have to wait until morning, when I can tell the others. I turned over and soon fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by Flo.

"Have we been having slumber parties? I went and found a young lady sleeping on a mattress in the blonde gentleman's room." She said

Louise briefly explained what had happened. Flo looked shocked.

"Well, Ms. Blake, if it were me, I'd be out of here faster than a speeding bullet." Said Flo'

Once Flo had left and Louise and I were ready we went to see if Shaggy, Scooby, Fred and Daphne were ready. They were, so we went downstairs to Louise's office and I shared my thoughts with the rest of the gang.

"So, you are saying that one of those people who was in the sitting room with us last night is the vampire?" Said Daphne

"Exactly. Now all we need to do is remember who was in the sitting room last night." I said.

We all thought back to yesterday night.

"There was Mrs. Fleur." Said Louise

"Oh there was that creepy old man with the glasses." Said Daphne

"That's Professor James." Said Louise.

"A couple, in hiking gear, with gooey black stuff on the boots." Said Fred

"Mr and Mrs Jackson. They come here for the walking." Said Louise

"Hey! Like, Velma didn't you say you found like some kind of black gooey stuff on the floor where the vampire had been seen?" Cried Shaggy

"You're right! Quickly! We need to check the sitting room floor and then we need to go upstairs to the room where the vampire was last night." I said. Shaggy was right! If we found the same substance on the floor of the sitting room and on the floor of the bedroom, then our list of suspects is going to get suddenly smaller.

On the way to the sitting room we bumped into Flo

"Oh Ms. Blake. The group of tourists are here. They are waiting at the front desk." She said

"Thank you Flo." Replied Louise, she turned to us, "Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to leave you. Tell me if you find anything!" Then Louise rushed off.

When we reached the sitting room, we all fanned out and started checking every inch of floor.

"Rere! Rere! Rack ruff! Rere!" Shouted Scooby suddenly. We all rushed over and looked at where Scooby was pointing. Sure enough there were traces of black gooey stuff on the carpet.

"What is it?" Said Daphne.

"I dunno. I suspect it is oil. Like I found in all of the other places the vampire had been" I said, before bending down and examining the substance closer, "Yeah. It's oil alright."

We ran upstairs to the bedroom and checked the floor. Traces of oil were on the linoleum.

"So now our only suspects are Mr and Mrs Jackson." Said Fred.

"Like what now?" Said Shaggy, apprehensively,

"Well I'm pretty sure I know what they are up to. But I want to do some night time snooping to find out how they are doing it."

"Doing what?" Said Daphne confusedly

"Well if the oil is anything to go by. I think that somewhere near here there is oil. Mr and Mrs Jackson must have discovered it whilst out hiking. And now they are smuggling it out somehow." I said.

"Do you think we should tell Louise what we suspect?" Said Daphne

"Yeah. We should tell her what we plan to do tonight." Said Fred, "Shall we make a plan for tonight?"

"We ought to." I said.

And so we began to arrange the night's activities. Then we went and told Louise what we planned to do tonight. The rest of the day we spent relaxing and sleeping. We would need to be wide awake tonight!


	5. Chapter 4 Shaggy's POV

A/N: I do not own Scooby-doo or his friends. They belong to someone else Shaggy 

Like, I wasn't looking forward to tonight! Snooping around some hotel, at night, with a vampire on the loose! The evening came around quickly, like too quickly for me. Soon enough we were like preparing to watch Mr and Mrs Jackson.

The plan goes something like this: we all get onto the balcony outside the Jackson's room and like hide behind the plants. Watch the Jacksons and then if anything strange happens, we open the French window and like go in. Simple.

Once we were on the like balcony we hid ourselves and waited for the Jacksons to come up. We all like had our walkie talkies with us so we could keep in radio contact (like after our adventures in the summer break we decided that we should get walkie talkies so we could keep in close radio contact with each other in situations like this one)

Soon the Jacksons came into their like room. At first they just tidied up a bit and watched the TV, but then Mr Jackson went into the bathroom and like came out dressed all in black. Mrs. Jackson then did the same. Then they left the room. We all looked at each other and like nodded. Fred got up and like tried the French window. It was like open! We all went inside the room and looked around. There was like nothing suspicious. As we were looking around the room, we like heard the key turn in the lock. Like we all hid somewhere. Velma dived under the bed. Fred hid behind the TV table, Daphne jumped into the closet. Scooby and I like ran back out onto the balcony, I then like switched on my walkie talkie, just in case. We like hid just in time, Mr and Mrs Jackson came back into the room, they didn't do much, they walked over to the bedside table, turned the lamp and walked down a like secret passageway.

"Guys did you see that?" Fred's voice crackled over the radio.

"Yep." Came Velma's voice

"Like yeah!" I said

"No." Said Daphne, "What happened?"

"Like Mr and Mrs. Jackson went down a secret passageway!" I said

"Everyone come out of your hiding places. I don't think Mr and Mrs Jackson will be back for a while." Said Velma, "Did anyone see how they opened the secret passageway?"

"No." Said Fred

"No." Said Daphne, "I'm stuck in a dark smelly closet. I can't see anything!"

"Like I think I did." I said

We like all emerged from our hiding places.

"Well Shaggy, how do you open it?" Said Fred

"Like this." I said. I walked over to the bedside table and I like turned the lamp. The secret door opened to reveal

"Re rampire!" Screamed Scooby.

He was right! Like this horrible pale vampire with fangs bared! It floated toward us. Like first of all it lunged at Scoob' and me, we like dived under the bed and watched as it lurched at Velma. She like joined us under the bed. The three of us watched as it like charged at Fred. He stayed where he was and aimed a kick at the vampire. His foot went like straight through the vampire! Zoinks! A ghost vampire, from the legend! Fred backed away and the vampire like flew straight at Daphne, who also backed away from the vampire, but she ended up back in the closet. The vampire like got closer and closer.

"The legend!" Cried Velma, "It's true!"

We like watched as Daphne, who was cornered by this like ghost, covered her neck and closed her eyes. The vampire like raised his arms, and his cloak like blocked our view. Suddenly Fred went running over and then we like heard a shout. The vampire like just floated away. Through a wall! The room was like deserted!

"Like Fred, Daphne, where are you guys?" I cried, but I got no answer.

"The 'ghost vampire' made them vanish!" Cried Velma, "Let's check out the closet."

So like Velma, Scooby and I searched the closet thoroughly, but we found nothing that opened a secret door. All we like found were Daphne's purple radio and Fred's blue radio. Like they must've dropped them before they disappeared.

"Like the ghost really made them vanish!" I said, bending down and picking up the radios.

"I'm not so sure Shaggy; I still think that there is something fishy going on here. Let's go down the secret passageway and see if we can find out what Mr and Mrs Jackson are up to." Said Velma

"Rhat rabout Red rand Raphne?" Said Scooby

"I think that when we find Mr and Mrs Jackson we will find Fred and Daphne." Said Velma, "C'mon you two! Let's go!"

And so off we like went, in search of Fred, Daphne, Mr Jackson, Mrs Jackson and in search of like answers!


	6. Chapter 5 Fred's POV

A/N: I do not own Scooby-doo or his friends. This is a just for fun story. Fred 

"Freddie!"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I dunno. I think we fell through a trap door."

"Freddie."

"Yeah."

"I'm scared."

I looked at Daph, she looked at me. She looked pale and scared.

"Don't be, darling. You aren't alone. I'm here with you. I'll protect you." I said

"Freddie, that vampire legend was true! Uncle Thomas wasn't lying when he said that a ghost vampire would return from the dead!" Said Daph

"Uh-huh." I said.

"What if the vampire is down here now?" Daph whispered

"I'll make sure that it doesn't get you." I said

"What do we do now?" She said, looking around, "It's so dark down here I can't see a way out."

"Well there must be some way to get out of here." I said.

Daph began to panic.

"What if the only way out is the way we came in? What if no one ever finds us? What if we are stuck down here forever?" She cried.

"Look, Daph, you gotta calm down! There's got to be another way out of here, we just need to look around for one." I said, trying to sound positive.

Just then we heard a grating noise. I couldn't see where it was coming from. Then it stopped and a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Ah ha!" It hissed, "Company!" I heard the sound of a match being struck, and I saw a small flame flickering as it moved upwards. All of a sudden the hole Daph and I had fallen down was illuminated with an orange glow. The person had made a fire torch. I turned around and came face to face with someone tall, deathly pale, with evil red eyes and long sharp fangs!

"Oh god! It's the vampire! He's back!" Cried Daph. The vampire rounded on her.

"Miss. Daphne. Blake." Spat the vampire.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you want?" Said Daph, trying to sound brave.

"All will be revealed in due time. Right now I want you to come with me. _Both_ of you." Said the vampire harshly, turning to look at me.

Daph and I had no other choice. We followed the vampire out of the hole and into a long dark passageway.

We followed the vampire for some way. Then the tunnel opened out into a large cavern, with lots of passageways leading off from it in all directions.

As I looked around I noticed some things that struck me as strange and out of place. A large silver box, similar to the one Daph keeps her make-up in, a bottle of red liquid and a pump. I pointed this out to Daph, she looked puzzled.

"Why would a ghost vampire have a make-up box, bottle of red liquid and a pump?" She whispered.

"I dunno, but I'm starting to think Velma was right. I don't think that the legend is true." I said.

When I looked around the cavern again I noticed two heads peering cautiously out from one of the passageways. I recognised them instantly.

"Mr and Mrs Jackson!" I whispered

"What? Where?" Replied Daph

I nodded towards the passageway where the Jacksons were hiding.

"Wait! If the Jacksons are there. Then who the heck is the vampire?" Said Daph,

"I have no idea." I replied.

We no time to think because the vampire came over and beckoned for us to go with him. Daph and I began to follow him. Looking back, I saw the Jacksons come out of their hiding place and start to follow us. Strange.

The vampire led Daph and me down another tunnel and this time we came out alongside an underground river.

"Get into the boat!" Hissed the vampire, "NOW!"

"Where are you taking us?" I said defiantly.

"You'll see. Now get in the boat…If you want the girl to live." He added cruelly.

Daph and I got into the boat. The vampire climbed in behind us and began to steer us down river. I looked at Daph; she was looking around trying to see an escape route. I took hold of her hand, it was shaking, she looked at me and smiled nervously. We carried on sailing down river.

A little while later we docked at a rickety wooden jetty. We climbed out and, once again, followed the vampire down a passageway. He led us into another cavern. Then the vampire pushed Daph and I into a small room, hollowed out in the rock.

"I'll be back for you Miss Blake." He sneered, before pushing a large piece of wood across the entrance. I waited a moment before running at it, trying to bust out. It was no good. The vampire must've put something across the wood to stop it opening.

"Freddie. We are stuck here aren't we?" Said Daph tearfully

"For the moment we are. But cheer up." I added seeing Daph look sad, "At least you aren't alone."

I sat down next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder. All we could do was wait. And hope that someone, other than the vampire, would find us.


	7. Chapter 6 Daphne's POV

A/N: I do not own Scooby-doo or any related characters, they belong to someone else. Daphne 

I was just dozing off, when Freddie suddenly jumped up. Because I was leaning on him, I fell over sideways.

"Hey!" I cried,

"Ssh! Someone is opening the door!" He replied

"If it's that nasty vampire I'm gonna kick his butt!" I said angrily.

I prepared to bust out and kick some serious vampire booty when I heard someone saying my name.

"Daphne? Fred?" Said a voice from outside,

"Yes." Said Freddie, "We're in here. Who is that?"

His question was answered when the 'door' was removed.

"Mr and Mrs Jackson!" Freddie cried.

"But you are the bad guys!" I said

"Sssh!" Said Mrs Jackson, "We are undercover FBI agents. Look here's my card."

And Mrs. Jackson held out an FBI I.D card,

"So who is the vampire if it isn't you?" I said confused

"Well we have a few suspects, but we haven't got time to swap clues. We will see you on your way and then you must get back to the hotel. And, whatever you do, make sure that you two stay together. When the 'vampire' finds out that you are gone, he, or she, will be after you. So stay together!" Said Mr Jackson, "C'mon."

Mr and Mrs Jackson took us back down the passageway and to the jetty. Freddie and I were just about to push off and sail up river when

"Hey! The prisoners! They have escaped! Get them!" Shouted a voice. We heard footsteps running up the passageway. Mr and Mrs Jackson jumped in the boat with us and Freddie started up the engine. The boat started up just in time. And we sailed up river, leaving a group of angry looking men standing on the jetty.

"Aren't there meant to be five of you in Mystery Inc?" Asked Mr Jackson

"Yes there are. Two more people and a dog. Daph and I got separated from the others when we fell through a trap door in your closet. We were searching for clues in your room." Said Freddie.

"We are sorry for suspecting you." I said, "It's just that we found traces of oil where the vampire had been. Then we noticed that you had oil on your shoes so we thought that you were the vampire." I said

"By the way, how do you know who we are?" Asked Freddie suspiciously

"Mystery Inc. are famous among the police force and FBI. All those cases you solved. We recognised you when you turned up at the hotel." Said Mr Jackson.

Mr and Mrs Jackson then told us who they suspected. Freddie and I listened as they explained what they thought was going on.

"Velma was right! She suspected that the vampire had something to with oil smuggling." Said Freddie

When we reached the jetty we climbed out of the small boat and walked back down passageway. Freddie pointed out the make-up box, bottle of red liquid and the pump.

"Well we suspect that the pump is a spare, just in case the one they are using now breaks down. The silver box, we also think contains stage make-up that's how the vampire makes himself, or herself, deathly pale. The red liquid is fake blood, just to give the vampire the gruesome effect." Said Mrs Jackson.

Suddenly we heard footsteps running down a passageway. The four of us bunched together in the centre of the cavern. The footsteps grew louder. This was it! We had been found.

"Like, Fred, Daphne! Why are you with the vampire?" Said a familiar voice.

"Shaggy! Scooby! Are we ever glad to see you!" I cried.

"Fred! Daphne! Run! Mr and Mrs Jackson are the bad guys! Run!" Cried Velma, she had just come running in from another passageway.

"No. Velma, you are wrong. Mr and Mrs Jackson are on our side! They helped us." Said Freddie

"It's true. We are undercover FBI agents. Here's my badge." Said Mrs Jackson showing Velma her badge. Velma blushed.

"Oh. Sorry, it's just that we thought…" She began

"I know Fred and Daphne explained it to us." Said Mr Jackson

"Like where did you guys go?" Said Shaggy

Freddie and I began to tell our story. Scooby, Shaggy and Velma listened. Then they told us what they had discovered.

"So you are saying that someone could've been listening to us talking in the sitting room, without us actually seeing them!" I said

"Yes by standing in the secret passageway that runs all round the hotel. That's how the vampire has been getting around. All the secret passageways end up here in this cavern." Said Velma

"Look kids. We need to get these two," Said Mr Jackson, indicating Freddie and me, "back to the hotel where they will be safe. C'mon!"


	8. Chapter 7 Velma's POV

A/N: I do not own Scooby-doo or any related characters. This is a just for fun piece. Velma 

Jinkies! This mystery was getting more mysterious by the minute! We now know that the legend isn't true, so the 'vampire' must be someone who was staying at the hotel when Daphne's Uncle Thomas handed over the management to Daphne's cousin Louise. But how were we going to find out information like that?

I puzzled over this as the gang and Mr and Mrs Jackson made our way back to the hotel. Shaggy, Scooby, Fred and Daphne were listening to Mr and Mrs Jackson.

"I mean, we have come to this hotel so many times. We just posed as hikers so it wouldn't seem strange if we went off for days at a time. If you look at the guest book, our name is in there so many times." Said Mrs Jackson.

"Hang on." I said, "The hotel has a guest book?"

"Yes, all the guests who have stayed at this hotel have signed their names and the date when they left and how long they stayed in the guest book." Said Mrs Jackson, "Why?"

"Well I've worked out that if the legend isn't true, the vampire must be someone who was staying at the hotel when Daphne's Uncle handed it over to Daphne's cousin." I began

"So if we find out the exact date the hotel's management was handed over to Louise we can look in the guest book and find out who was staying there at the time. Then, if it is one of the suspects…"Continued Fred

"Then all we will have to do is catch them in the act, and the case is solved!" Finished Daphne, "So what do we do?"

"Firstly, we check out the guest book, find our suspects and then we trap the vampire." I said, "Simple."

"Like, I don't think it's gonna be that simple, Velma." Said Shaggy

"Oh and why not?" I said

"Like, that's why not!" Said Shaggy pointing right ahead of him.

We all looked and we all saw tall, pale and creepy, as Daphne called him, or in other words, the vampire!

"Ok guys. Listen up!" Said Mr Jackson, "Keep Daphne and Fred out of sight. The vampire is on to them."

The vampire began moving forward, we all backed away,

"Guys, look. If we move back into that corner the 'vampire' will come forward, which will give us space to run for it." Said Fred.

So we carried out his plan and it worked,

"Like run!" Shouted Shaggy, and we all ran for it. We didn't go back to the Jackson's room we followed the secret passageway round until we go to

"My room!" Said Daphne, shocked, "But how?"

"The secret passageway we just ran down goes all over the hotel, thus enabling the vampire to get to all the different rooms without being seen. Now shall we all go to our rooms and get some sleep. We can't do much now." I said.

The Jacksons went to their room, but we all stayed in Daphne's room talking about what had happened.

"So now we know what's going on, we just need to find out who it is and catch them in the act." Said Fred.

"YAWN! Man, I'm like mega tired!" Said Shaggy, "C'mon Scoob' let's like hit the sack!" And Shaggy and Scooby went off to bed,

"Well I really should go to bed now. We can sort things out in the morning. Night Velma. Night Daph!" Said Fred

"Wait! I'm not staying in here alone! You heard what Mr and Mrs Jackson said. Can I get a mattress and sleep on the floor in your room, Freddie?" Asked Daphne.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon then darling, we'll go sort out a mattress." Said Fred, and they went off holding hands. I sighed and went into my room. Put on my pyjamas and fell asleep instantly


	9. Chapter 8 Shaggy's POV

A/N: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any related characters. They belong to someone else. Shaggy Like Scoob' and I were way tired! We fell asleep like instantly! Nothing would've woken us up! Not even ole fang face! The next morning we were woken up, as usual, by Flo. Like she seemed rather…well…I dunno she just didn't seem herself. 

"That girl, you know the one with the red hair, Daphne, can't she sleep in her own room?" She fussed

"Like, what's wrong Flo? What have Daphne and Fred been done to upset you?" I said, trying to sound interested, although I was becoming a bit like suspicious.

"Oh she is just…arg!" Returned Flo

After that, she left. I got dressed quickly and then Scooby and I like went into Fred's room.

"Don't you guys know how to knock?" Said Daphne, who had obviously just come out of the shower, "I'll just get ready. Won't be long."

"Fred, like did Flo seem a bit…"I couldn't think of the word.

"Yeah. I dunno how to describe it." Replied Fred 

"Describe what?" Said Velma poking her head around the door

"Did Flo wake you up this morning?" Fred asked Velma

"Yeah." Said Velma, "Why? And where is Daphne?"

"Daphne is in the bathroom getting dressed. Did Flo seem a bit weird too you?" Said Fred

"Not particularly, she was a bit moody, but she told me that she didn't get a goodnight's sleep. Why?" Replied Velma

"Well when she came into mine and Scoob's room she was all like huffy and started moaning about Daphne and Fred sharing a room." I said

"Yeah, and before that she came into this room and she was acting weird, I can't think of the word to describe it." Said Fred

"No all she said to me was that she hadn't had a lot of sleep." Said Velma

"Are you talking about Flo?" Said Daphne coming into the room, "Ooh she was just nasty this morning!"

We carried on talking, and then Velma like said something about 'last night' and 'guest book' and 'suspects'. And she like dragged us all down to the reception where we spent ages pouring over page after page of like names and dates.

"Velma, I don't think that this helps us at all. None of the people who we or Mr and Mrs Jackson suspect are in here." Said Daphne

"What are you doing down here? Do you mind? The guest book isn't a toy!" Said an angry voice

"Sorry Flo we are just looking for something." Said Fred

Flo like turned and stormed off,

"Like, man what is her problem?" I said

"Velma you say that Flo said she didn't get a lot of sleep last night?" Asked Daphne

"Yeah. Apparently she just couldn't sleep." Said Velma

"It figures." Said Daphne

We all like looked at her, what did she mean?

"What are you thinking Daph?" Said Fred

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say she was the vampire! I mean, Freddie, didn't Mr and Mrs Jackson say to us last night that the vampire would be 'after us' so to speak? Well Flo was all angry and giving us evil looks. I don't think that she was lying either when she said that she didn't get a lot of sleep. The reason that she didn't get a lot of sleep is…" Said Daphne

"Because she was like down in the caverns chasing us!" I said.

"Hey! I think you could be right!" Cried Velma, "Good going Daphne, and you too Shaggy."

"But what can we do about it?" Said Daphne

"We need to ask Louise some questions first. Then we can go and check Flo's room." Said Fred

"Yep. If Daphne is right I think we'll find the answer to this mystery in Flo's room." Said Velma.

We decided to split up and do the research. Scooby and were like assigned to asking Louise some questions about Flo. Velma, Daphne and Fred went and searched Flo's room.

"Like, c'mon Scoob. Lets go find Louise and ask her these questions." I said

"Reah, ren re reat!" Scooby replied, "Ri'm rarved!"

Like Scooby and I went to the main reception and found Louise sitting there reading the newspaper.

"Hi Louise, do you like mind if we ask you a few questions about Flo?" I said

"No, why Flo?" She said

"Well I dunno, Fred, Daphne and Velma told us to come and ask you some questions." I lied

"Ok then," She said, "Ask away!"

So Scooby and I asked our like questions. We found out some like very interesting facts.

"Like thanks Louise." I said, "I think we have all the information we need now. See you around"

Scooby and I went to Flo's room,

"Fred! Daphne! Velma! Are you guys like in there?" I said

"Yeah. We are have just finished searching." Came back Velma's voice

"Raggy! Ro! Ro ris romming round rhe rorner!" Said Scooby; I had told him to be a lookout.

"Like guys, get out here now! Flo is coming!" I cried

Velma, Fred, and Daphne came rushing out of Flo's room. Just in time too!

"What are you kids doing around here?" Said Flo annoyed.

"We were just looking for Louise, we thought she might be down here." Velma lied,

"Well she isn't! Now go away! This is my room!" Said Flo

We left Flo and went to the sitting room. Scooby and I were like the first to report our finds.

"So Louise said that like Flo has been working here for ages. She was at the hotel on the day Daphne's Uncle Thomas like handed over the hotel. Louise also said that Flo went away for a week and when she came back she had lots of packages and that since then Flo hasn't like let anyone in her room. Also Louise said that like there have been lots of like strange men calling for Flo. Suspicious or like what?" I said

"Reah. Ruspicious!" Said Scooby

"Well done guys. You found out some good stuff." Said Fred

"So like what did you guys find?" I said

"Well we found several portable projectors. And when we played them the image was the vampire. In one film he was floating, just like he was when Daph and I fell through the trap door. In another he was walking around and then he turned into a bat, flew off and vanished." Said Velma

"We also found a suitcase full of money! But no vampire costume!" Said Daphne

"But we have found enough clues to piece together this mystery. And I've got a plan to catch our vampire, red handed." Said Velma; "Listen up here's what we are going to do."


	10. Chapter 9 Fred's POV

A/N: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any related characters. This is a just for fun piece. Fred 

Well now that we had our plan sorted we just needed to go and get the supplies we needed. Velma and Daphne went off in the Mystery Machine to the local store, with a list of equipment they needed to get. Fred, Scooby and I stayed at the hotel and told Louise what we planned to do. We needed her help with this plan.

"So at 6:30 I have to tell Flo to clean the office." Said Louise

"Yep then leave the rest to us." I said

"But what has Flo got to do with all this?" Asked Louise

"Like you'll see" Said Shaggy

After that Shaggy, Scooby and I went and relaxed. One hour later we heard the horn of the Mystery Machine.

"That's the girls. C'mon Shag, Scooby. We need to help them bring in the stuff." I said

Soon all of the equipment was inside the hotel and safely stored in Daph's room. We went and ate some dinner before going up to the bedroom and setting up the equipment for later on.

"Hey Shaggy, Daph. It's nearly six thirty. We'd better go and start phase 1 of the plan. Velma, you and Scooby go and find the Jacksons and tell them what we plan to do." I said

Velma and Scooby went off to find the Jacksons. Shaggy, Daph and I went downstairs. We peered into the office. Flo was in there cleaning. Good.

"Right guys. Tonight I think we should do some more snooping around." I said loudly

"Like yeah. I totally agree with you Fred" Said Shaggy in an equally loud voice

"I'm not sure I really want to come snooping with you." Said Daph, loudly, out of the corner of my eye I could see Flo listening intently, the plan was working!

"Why not Daph?" I said

"I think I'll stay in bed. I'm not feeling well." Replied Daph

"But like Daphne, you can't! You'll be all alone! The vampire might come." Said Shaggy

"Don't worry Shaggy. The vampire thinks I'm sleeping in your room. So tonight I'll just go and sleep back in my original room." Said Daph.

"Well ok then. Shaggy, you, Velma Scooby and me will go snooping around tonight. Daph, if you're really not feeling well then you had better stay in your room tonight. Just to make sure the vampire doesn't get you once you are inside your room I'll lock your door and keep the key with me." I said

"Ok then, Freddie." Daph said.

After that we all looked around the office door Flo was still cleaning but I could tell she had heard every word we had said. Good.

"Freddie. What time are you guys going to go snooping?" Asked Daph

"Well I'll lock your door at about ten o'clock. And we'll be back at about three o'clock." I said. "C'mon lets go."

We left Flo to finish her cleaning. Velma was waiting for us back at Daph's room

"Well..." She said eagerly

"Like done." Said Shaggy

"She heard every word." Said Daph

"So she will be here between 10:05 and 2:45 I said

"Good." Said Velma; "I couldn't find the Jacksons. Louise said that they have gone hiking again. We have got two and a half hours before ten. Daphne and I found this cool little bar/club/diner thing earlier on in the town. Wanna go?"

So we all piled into the Mystery Machine and drove into the town. The place that Daph and Velma had found was quite cool. We spent two hours there before heading back and getting ready for tonight.

Daph went into her room and Flo came casually walking down the corridor. I made sure she had seen me lock Daph's door. Then I went into Velma's room where Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were waiting.

"She saw me lock the door. Open the secret passageway and let's go into Daph's room" I said

Velma turned the bedside lamp and with a slow grating sound the secret passageway opened, we ran into it and followed it round until we came out into Daph's room.

"Like, Daphne! We are here!" Cried Shaggy

"Oh good." Said Daph coming out of the bathroom. "Are we all ready?"

We all got into position and waited. Time ticked slowly away but still no sign of the vampire. We all got bored of crouching in our small hiding places so we just sat on Daph's bed talking.

"Like sssh! I think I can hear something!" Said Shaggy

We all listened; we heard footsteps coming from behind the wall. This was it!

"Ok guys!" I said, "Get into position. Let's get this vampire!"


	11. Chapter 10 Daphne's POV

A/N: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any related characters. They belong to someone else. Daphne 

I quickly clambered into bed and pulled the covers over me. The others were ready and waiting. Freddie was hiding under my bed. Velma was behind the bedside table, Shaggy was in the bathroom and Scooby was crouched in the shadows at the corner of the room.

When Velma gives the signal we all jump up and then Shaggy and Freddie cover the vampire with my quilt, Velma and Scooby will get the rope and then Freddie will remove the quilt and Velma will tie up the vampire. I will then run downstairs and call the cops and wake up Louise. Simple. It should be over in a matter of minutes.

The secret passageway was opening. Sure enough tall pale and creepy was there. Slowly and carefully the vampire made it's way over to my bed. I felt the vampire pull back the covers. I cautiously opened my eye. Tall pale and creepy was leaning over me, fangs bared. The vampire pulled a bottle of red liquid from a pocket. Opened it and poured some onto a piece of its cloak. Weird or what? I waited for Velma to give the signal and for the others to jump out on the vampire. But no one did. The vampire pulled the liquid soaked piece of cloak up to my mouth. I shut my mouth tight. But the vampire pressed it up against my face. I breathed in some of the fumes from the liquid.

The room began to swim. I felt dizzy and I had an incredible urge to go back to sleep. Woah, my head was spinning, I heard Velma shout now and then the room was filling up with a thick fog. I was aware that the vampire had been covered in my quilt, but I didn't care. The room was spinning round and round and round and…..


	12. Chapter 11 Velma's POV

A/N: I do not own Scooby-doo or any related characters. This is a just for fun piece. Velma "Now!" I shouted 

Fred, Shaggy, Scooby and I all leapt out from our hiding places. Fred and Shaggy smothered the vampire with the quilt. Scooby and I grabbed a rope and prepared to tie up the vampire. Fred and Shaggy pulled of the duvet and Scooby and I quickly tied up the vampire. Success!

"Daph! Get out of the bed! You know what you have to do!" Said Fred

Daphne didn't move.

"I think she has fallen asleep!" I said

"Shaggy, help me wake her." Said Fred, who was gently shaking Daphne in an attempt to wake her. We tried everything! We even got Scooby to jump on the bed and bark in her ear. But nothing worked. The vampire sat in the corner of the room laughing

"Ha! You think she has fallen asleep! Fools! You'll never wake her!"

"Like what did you do to her?" Said Shaggy

The vampire didn't say anything. It just stared at the bedside table where a bottle of red liquid stood. I walked over and examined the bottle.

"Knockout drops!" I whispered, "Powerful ones!"

"What is it Velma?" Said Fred

"This bottle. It contains knockout drops, very powerful knockout drops. The effects can last for up to 96 hours." I said

"Zoinks! That's like 4 days!" Cried Shaggy

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing. Knockout drops as powerful as these ones are can cause serious amnesia." I said

I saw that Shaggy looked puzzled

"Amnesia is really bad memory loss. Sometimes it is mild other times it can be permanent!" Fred explained

"Like woah! That is like bad!" Said Shaggy, once he had worked everything out.

"Yeah well we can't do anything about it now. Velma, You had better go and wake Louise. Shaggy and Scooby you'd better go and phone the police. I'll stay here and watch…the vampire." Said Fred

"Like ok. C'mon Scoob" Said Shaggy and they went off to the telephone

"Don't worry Fred, she'll be ok." I said to Fred, he nodded and smiled.

I left the room and ran down to Louise's room and knocked on the door.

"Whassamatter?" She said groggily

"Louise. We have caught your vampire." I said proudly

"What!" She said, now wide-awake.

"We have caught the vampire. It's up in Daphne's room. C'mon" I said

Louise and I raced back upstairs. When we got to Daphne's room I gestured for Louise to be quiet and I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Fred

Louise and I went in, Fred was sitting on the bed holding Daphne's hand. The vampire was sitting sulkily in the corner.

"Did Daphne get tired of waiting?" Louise said

"No. She has been knocked out. The vampire used powerful knockout drops. She will remain asleep for around four days." I said dismally

"Oh gosh! Will she be ok?" Louise said worriedly

"Yeah she will be fine." Fred said, "I hope," He added quietly

Shaggy and Scooby came into the room, accompanied by Mr and Mrs Jackson.

"Like look who we bumped into!" Cried Shaggy, "Mr and Mrs Jackson were just returning from a 'hike' when they saw Scooby and me phoning the cops. We told them what had happened and here we are now!"

Fred, who hadn't moved from Daphne's side, suddenly got up and walked over to the vampire.

"Louise, Mr Jackson, Mrs Jackson, prepare yourself for a shock." He said, "The vampire is none other than…." Fred pulled off the mask

"Flo!" cried Louise, "But why?"

"Well, when Flo 'disappeared' for a few days, she discovered an underground cavern full of oil. She hired some men to begin pumping it out and smuggled it across the border where it was sold for a lot of money. When the hotel was handed over to you Louise she overheard your Uncle Thomas telling you the phoney legend. Flo then thought that she could use that to her advantage, and invented the vampire so it would scare everyone away. Then the hotel would be forced to shut down and you would leave and she could smuggle out all of the oil without and trouble."

"Well done kids! A nice night's work. We managed to capture all of the workers!" Said Mrs Jackson, "Just one question though."

"What?" I said,

"How can Daphne sleep through this?" Said Mrs Jackson

"She isn't asleep. That bottle of red liquid we saw down in the cavern was a bottle of very strong knockout drops. The vampire used them on Daph. She won't wake up for around four days." Said Fred dejectedly

The police arrived and carried off the workers and Flo

"I would've managed to get away with it! If it wasn't for you meddling kids!" Flo screamed

"Maybe you should've just stuck to hotel working Flo! You were good at that! Especially cooking!" Cried Shaggy, "Shall we hit the sack Scoobert?"

"We should all 'hit the sack' Shaggy." I said.


	13. Chapter 12 Shaggy's POV

A/N: I do not own Scooby-doo or any related characters. They belong to someone else. Shaggy 

We all went up to our like rooms. Scooby and fell asleep like straight away; we were like super tired! I think Fred spent the night in Daphne's room, like just in case she woke up.

The next morning Scooby and I were like waken up by Fred and Velma.

"Like guys! Can't we sleep in? Scooby and I haven't had a decent nights sleep for three days! C'mon!" I said

"You have already slept in! It's 11:30! We'll leave you two to get ready. Hurry up though. Louise has prepared a special heroes breakfast for a certain two chickens." Said Velma

Like wow! Scooby and I got ready a.s.a.p. We ran down to the kitchen and stopped. The long table was full of food! Bacon sandwiches, salad, sausages, eggs, hash browns, every type of food was there, waiting for Scooby and me to like eat it.

With a yell of like delight we started stuffing ourselves. When we heard laughing, we turned around and saw Louise standing in the doorway.

"I see you are enjoying your heroes breakfast!" She giggled

"Like it's the best!" I said.

"Louise." Said Velma, poking her head around the door, "The doctor is here."

"Ok I'm coming. Are you two gonna stay here or are you coming to see how Daphne is." Louise said

"Like Daphne is more important than food." I said

"Reah." Said Scooby

Velma, Louise, Scoob' and I like walked upstairs to Daphne's room. We knocked and went in. Fred was like already there with the doctor.

"Hi guys. This is Doctor Williamson." Said Fred

"So could you explain to me what happened to the young lady." Said the Doc. We all like explained what had happened and the Doc looked like grim. "Well the only thing we can do is wait. I don't suppose it's possible for me to get a room here. I'll need to be around for when she wakes up."

"Is that all we can do? I mean c'mon there must be something you can give her to make her wake up!" Cried Fred

"Well there isn't anything I can give her. She needs quiet. And then we have to let nature take its course." Said the Doc.

Like after that the Doc asked us to leave. Louise, Velma, Scooby and I obeyed the Doc. But Fred like wouldn't leave. In the end the Doc. agreed to let him like stay in the room.

For the next four days we saw like next to nothing of Fred, he spent all his time in Daphne's room. Day and night! The only time we saw him was at like meal times. Then on the fourth day he came downstairs looking sad.

"She still hasn't woken up. It has been four days. The doctor told me to come downstairs and relax with you guys. So I did."

Louise came into the sitting room.

"Look guys, I've just spoken to the doctor. He said that we should all go out somewhere. I agree with him. Seeing as it's a nice day do you wanna go swimming?"

"Yes." Said Velma; "We will _all_ go swimming." She looked directly at Fred, who sighed.

"Well let's like go and get ready." I said, "Meet you by the Mystery Machine in ten."

Scooby and I went up to our room and I got my swimming stuff, Scooby picked up two towels. We like met the others by the Mystery Machine. Fred drove and Louise gave the directions. Fifteen minutes later we were all like swimming in a lovely cool pool.

We spent four hours just chilling. When we like returned to the hotel we all felt a lot better. Louise went and prepared some dinner, whilst the gang and I sat in the sitting room like talking.

Half an hour later the doctor came in.

"Hi, I thought you'd like to know that the young lady has just woken up." Said the Doc, smiling, "She started to stir about an hour ago. Mumbling words and your names. Which one of you is Freddie?"

"I am," Said Fred, "Why?"

"Because she has said that name over and over again before she woke up. I take it that you others are Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby." Said The Doc.

"Like yeah. Can we go up and see her?" I asked

"Sure, but don't over excite her and don't make her talk too much. She has woken up with a sore throat. Wasn't there another young lady with you?" Said the Doc

"I'll go and tell Louise. You guys go on up and say hi to Daph." Said Fred. And he rushed off to the kitchens.

So we all like rushed upstairs to Daphne's room and poked our heads around the door. Daphne was like sitting, propped up by loads of pillows, in bed. She looked a bit grey, but other than that she appeared to be fine.

"Guys," She croaked happily, "Come in."

"Like are we ever glad to see you awake!" I said giving Daphne a hug

"Reah. Rakey rakey!" Said Scooby, licking Daphne's cheek.

"Yes, Scooby, wakey wakey." She whispered

"How are you feeling?" Velma asked, also giving Daphne a hug

"Weird." She croaked

"Daphne! You're awake!" Cried Louise running into the room and like hugging Daphne.

We all like sat on Daphne's bed talking, well, we did most of the talking, and Daphne just sat back listening and laughing.

"Where's Freddie?" She said hoarsely

"Like I dunno, the last time I saw him he was off to tell Louise that you had woken up." I said

"He just ran off after telling me. I dunno where." Louise said

"Oh." Whispered Daphne sadly

We carried on like talking for a while, trying to cheer Daphne up, when someone like knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Velma said

"I have a delivery for a Miss Daphne Blake." Said a gruff voice

"She is in here. Come in." Velma said

The door like opened and revealed Fred like standing there with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a big purple cuddly dog in his other hand. He smiled.

"Uh, which one of you is Miss Daphne Blake?" He said in that same gruff voice.

"Oh Freddie you know who I am!" Daphne whispered

Fred liked walked over to the bed and like gave Daphne the flowers and the cuddly dog. She like put them on the bedside table and she like flung her arms around Fred and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug. Velma like gestured for us to like leave them in peace. So we did.

Another happy ending to another mystery solved by Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, myself (Shaggy Rogers) and Scooby-Dooby-Doo!


End file.
